Fight Inside
by tayloreferrell
Summary: Being half wizard and half vampire is one of the rarest and most dangerous conditions in the world, and Aubri quickly realizes this. Can she learn to overcome her condition while helping Harry, Ron, and Hermione defeat Voldemort once and for all?


Sometimes I take a look in the mirror and see just me. Other times I see nothing more than a freak. Pale skin, dark green eyes staring back at me. My case is extremely rare, and thought of as dangerous and lethal. I'm not normal, not to the wizarding world anyway, and if I could change in a heartbeat I would. I often think of all the things wrong with me as I sit alone in patience; my near-white skin that felt as cold porcelain to the touch, my disgusting retractable fangs where my canine teeth should be, the way my body ached with pain at every thought I read from the wondering mind of another. It disgusted me to say the least. It only did so because it brought my mother to mind, my mother who had been demoniacally murdered eight years ago. It was honestly too much for me to handle at times, but my father always had reminded me to be proud of who I was. I found this extremely hard. How could I possibly be proud of who I was? How could I be proud of being a monster?

xxx

My eyes were focused out the window next to me as I tried to keep myself from drifting into sleep. It was quite dark outside, and I wasn't able to see much as to where I was exactly. I could only tell that we were far from home. I was quite reluctant getting on the train this morning, and by the time we had started moving from the train station, tears were streaming down my pale cheeks. There was no good feeling inside of me from this, and approximately an hour ago my father had mentioned something about being halfway to England. I tried not to scowl at the thought as I looked away from the window for a brief moment to glance at my father. He was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open as he snored. There was a deep gutted feeling raging in my stomache as I tried to put my thoughts to better use. All I could think about for the last nine hours was going back to the place where the first half of my life had been. I thought of all the amazing things that took place, but I thought more of the horrible memory that took place almost exactly eight years ago. I missed my mother, quite possibly more than my own father did. She was the one who taught me most everything I know to this day, and it only was after my father and I ran away that he homeschooled me in my wizardry. I would most definately had gone to Hogwarts if it hadn't been for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He was the cause of this whole mess. He was the reason my mother was dead. He was the reason we ran away to the United States for protection. I hated him with all my might to say the very least. I couldn't help but to feel completely outraged as his image crossed my mind for the second time that day. It was the last thing I remembered before I finally closed my heavy eyes, drifting into sleep.

"Wake up Aubri, wake up!" an exciting voice said as I felt someone violently shaking me by the shoulders. I opened my eyes to find that the voice belonged to my father, who had a smile draped across his face from ear to ear.

"Could you have been any more subtle?" I joked with a slight smile on my face.

"Well you usually would be awake by now Aubri."

I laughed and wiped the sleep from my still heavy eyes. "Why on earth did you wake me anyhow?"

"Take a look." My father pointed out the window next to me as he spoke. My eyes looked cautiously out the window for the dread that awaited their sight. It was only when I noticed a sign reading _Welcome To Kings Crossing Train Station _that I realized what was going on. I sighed as I slowly stood up, feeling anxiety flowing within me.

"Now grab your things, I know where a fireplace is so we can floo to the Burrow!"

"Alright, alri- wait a moment.. the Burrow?"

"Yes Aubri, we're staying there until we can find our own place. Do you not remember me telling you this yesterday?"

"No, I really don't actually." I could tell there was a somewhat disgusted look on my face as I spoke.

"Well, now you know." My father smiled and reached for his trunk above him.

"But you know how they hate me! I can't stay there!"

"Oh please Aubri! Your own cousins don't hate you!"  
"Really now? Then why is it that every time we used to visit or vise versa none of them really talked to me or had a bloody thing to do with me?" My voice had raised to some extent as I fussed.

"Can we please talk about this some other time?"

I scoffed and promptly rolled my eyes while reaching for my luggage. "You know it's true.."

We both fell silent as we gathered our belongings and made our way to the platform. We had walked for nearly twenty minutes into the city before my father stopped dead in his tracks. I glanced hastely at my surroundings and found myself staring at a rustic building that looked extremely advanced in age with a large sign that I couldn't quite read. It was completely deserted on the inside from what I could tell. I noticed a few tables and chairs through the semi-filthy windows.

"In here," My father started quietly, "is where we will floo."

I didn't mutter a word as I followed him into the old building. I took a moment to examine the interior; the floor was made of wood boards that seemed to be very warped, the golden paint on the walls was extremely chipped off in many places, the tables and chairs were sitting perfectly in place as if they were waiting for someone to use them. It was clear to me now that this was some kind of resturaunt or pub that hadn't been in use for quite some time.

"Come on now, we musn't keep them waiting." My father motioned for me to follow him to the back of the room, where I saw a large, stone fireplace that looked quite ancient. He fished a small vial containing floo powder from inside his jacket pocket and poured the contents into his hand. We both stepped into the large fireplace with our trunks beside us. I found it hard to swallow as my father lifted his hand and said clearly and loudly "The Borrow!" and threw the powder to the ground.

I felt unquestionably dizzy as green flames surrounded us. Within seconds the flames faded away and I felt normal once again. I immediately saw the inside of the Burrow as I looked over my father's shoulder. I heard multiple heavy footsteps getting louder as they came closer to us. I grew more and more nervous as I saw Molly Weasley, my own aunt, walking toward us with a lively smile across her face. Her husband was right behind her with a smile just as bright as his wife's.

"Arthur!" My father stepped out of the fireplace to hug his brother. They hadn't seen one another for nearly eight years. I could only imagine how incredibly happy my father was feeling now, but my stomache was keeping me from feeling the same as he did.

"Jude, it's been so long!"

"Too long actually. So how've you been?"

"Eh a bit rough around the edges, but good all in all." He paused momenterily as his blue eyes met my deep green ones. "And Aubri!" His face lit up with excitement. "You've grown up on us! I barely recognized you!"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled subsequently as I stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by my aunt and uncle. My mind slipped into thought as to where their children must have been. My smile faded at the thought. I hadn't been longing to see them due to the fact that they wanted nothing to do with me. They had never befriended me as a child, not to a great extent anyway. It seemed more as if they had treated me like a complete stranger, partially a result of my own shyness and lack of confidence at a young age.

"You'll find Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all upstairs. They've been eager to meet you, you know." Aunt Molly's voice was lively and bright. I forced a smile as she ushered me to the stairs, which I found myself slowly climbing. I knew exactly what would happen as soon as I entered the hallway; they would awkwardly stand there staring at me, just like they had all those years ago. I was only halfway up the staircase when I saw a door quickly swing open as a girl with long, red hair walked in my direction. It was Ginny. She had a warming smile on her face as she saw me numbly standing infront of her. I had nearly forgotten how much the two of us looked alike, with the exception of my near-white skin of course.

"Uhm.. Aubri? Is that you? When did you get here?" I felt surprised that she had recognized me right off the bat, as well as hearing the excitement in her voice.

"Just now. Uhm.. how exactly did you know we were comming?" I tried not to show much emotion in my quiet voice.

"You dad sent his owl of course."

"I see." I turned my head from her in order to avoid eye contact. It was awkward enough just having a conversation with her. My eyes found themselves staring at my feet as I distantly heard another door open. I glanced up to see Ron, with his infamous smirk that I had remembered seeing constantly from childhood. Now I had felt more awkward than before, if that was quite possible. I happened to notice Ron timidly glaring at me with confusion before he looked at his sister.

"Ginny, who's this?" His face had an all around puzzled look on it as he spoke. I felt a tad annoyed at him for the time being, and for some reason pleased with Ginny for recognizing me.

"Ron, don't you recognize her? At all?" Ginny's voice was calm but showed a bit of amusement at her brother's question.

Ron had studied my face for a good while before he blurted my name with excitement. I felt my lips curl into a smile as Ron's face grew a bit red. "Uhm.. I didn't quite recognize you at first mate, sorry."

"You're apologizing for not recognizing me?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Well I guess." He muttered softly. I found myself surprisingly welcome with Ginny and Ron, which for some mundane reason had me slightly worried.

"Ron, who are you talking to?" There was a slighty deeper voice in the distance that I suspected to belong to either Fred or George. I was extremely surprised to see a raven-haired boy walking toward me. An oddly shaped scar on his forehead had instantly grasped my attention.


End file.
